Onslaught of the Phoenix king!
by blaze534master
Summary: sequel to Gain loss and PARTIES! that's all you need to know to love it. Postponned
1. Chapter 1

welcome all to the sequel to my first story Gain, Loss, and, PARTIES! *Cheers from everyone who ever read this!* Yeah! So get ready to see why no one fucks with the phoenix race! Woo! yea.. fuck it to the story! This focuses on Rosaline for a few chapter's.

It had been eighteen years since my father had died, I never even knew him but had heard so many stories of his bravery and strength. Raxtus my older brother did not accept the title as the new Phoenix king for he didn't think he could fill in our father's position, none of his pokemon left either, they all stayed loyal to him after his death. I am Rosaline Masterson, I am a hybrid born from a Luxray and phoenix, I am eighteen years old six foot nine and I wear purple shorts and a red sports bra with a black X on it. I am proud to be born into the Phoenix race, but I am also very sad that both of my mother's cry themselves to sleep almost every night since my father's death.

"Rosaline! come on inside!" I heard my birth mother call.

"Coming mother!" I called back. I was just outside our home's grounds on one of the spikes of Torterras' back, I quickly Released my wings from their folded prison and flew back to the front steps of my home. My mother was standing at the front door looking not even a day over twenty one, I would say that she is a very beautiful and powerful Luxray, and I am sure that any one who saw her would agree.

"Rosaline well Rosie wants to talk to you about something important" I nodded and headed up to her room, On my way towards her room I passed by my older sister's Gaudry and Rose.

"Hey Rosaline how have you been?" Rose asked me.

"Fine i'm doing great you?" I asked with an honest smile.

"Great! well see ya around me and Rose are going to go out on a double date with James and Lee" Gaudry said.

"Well hope you four have a good time" I said before continuing to our mother's room. When I finally made it too my mother's room the door was already open, I peeked inside and saw Rosie sitting down on the corner of the bed talking to Alice.

(If you don't remember time for a refresher and if your new read the first part)

Rosie was wearing her usual attire of a pink shirt with a red heart on it and blue jeans, her shoulder length red hair was combed smooth as well as her brown bangs. Alice was holding Rosie in her light blue arms, her hair was a beautiful blonde color that reached right above her waist, she was wearing a grey dragon scale bra as well as a brown skirt.

"Rosie it's okay it's been eighteen long years Blaze would want you to move on" Alice said.

"I know... I know but I just can't get o-over h-h-him" Rosie sobbed out.

"M-mother?" I carefully called out.

She turned around, I could see that she had been crying for a while. "Oh Rosaline... come in" she said wiping her eye's. I came into the room and took a seat right next to her, the exact second I sat down I was wrapped in a tear filled hug.

"Mother what did you need?" I asked after she had calmed down.

"I just needed... to be with t-the last thing that y-your father l-left us" she said before bringing me in even closer. I knew my father ment alot to her but I didn't think he ment that much.

"Mother?"

"Yes Rosaline?"

"How did you and father meet?" I asked. she turned to look out the window, she seemed to be a million miles away right now.

"Your father and I met on our home... Rune..."

*Flashback*

Rosie PoV

I was a young human girl born into the Arachnean empire by the spider queen, I was tending to our garden when I met ...him. I was young at fifteen years old, he was the same age as me. When I looked up I saw an enormous blush on his face, but that just made me blush just as bright. He slowly walked over to me, he was so nervous I could tell that he shook with every step. I Was shaking too, I don't know but something about that bot just made my heart melt.

"H-hey... um my names Blaze... um w-what's your's?" he asked. I thought it was cute how nervous he was, all of my nervousness was washed away when I saw how scared he was.

"Hi! My names Rosie Masterson, what are you doing so close to the Arachnean castle? I thought only the royal family was allowed here" I said messing with him.

"Oh well i'm sorry but I came her to claim the title of Poenix king" he said rubbing his head.

Honestly I was shocked, he was so young no one under the age of forty two thousand years of age has ever been allowed to try out for title of king. "Well i'm sure your parents are very proud of your achievement" I said happily. I instantly regreted it when I saw his happyness hit rock bottom.

"I-I never knew my family, i'm an orphan" he said.

"Oh... i'm sorry for mentioning it, I didn't expect it to be that way" I Said feeling terrible.

"Heh don't worry i've been without them for too long to even care, plus I got both of my younger siblings to look after so I can't be moping around about having no parents" he said with a smile.

"But don't you get sad about not knowing who they were?" I asked.

"Yeah but I have more important things to worry about now, I need to become the Phoenix king so I can help my family" he said. He was a family man and for some reason I thought about how good of a father he would be, I blushed heavily when that thought entered my mind.

"Well maybewe can meet again later, anyway it was v-very nice meeting you R-rosie" his stutter returning.

While he was tuning to leave a thought enterd my mind. "Hey Blaze" he turned and I quickly pecked his cheek "Maybe when your king we can date" I said winking. His face was redder than his spikey hair, he nodded dumbly before walking off.

"He looks pretty good doesn't he?" I looked back and saw my big sister Arachnia with a very obvious blush on her face.

"How long were you there for?" I asked.

"Long enough, so were you serious about when he becomes king? Not like he could even do it"

"Well yeah actually I was very serious" I said frowning.

"Well you probably sent him to his death then, cause i'm sure he won't stop till he becomes king" Well Arachnia was partially right, Blaze almost killed himself becoming king. But he managed to beat the previous Phoenix king in the trials, I was so happy that he won but worried sick that he had died. Unfortunately the gaurds wouldn't let me go see him, it was like that for six months and by then I had finally given up.

It wasn't until that next morning when I was tending to the garden that I heard his voice, I turned to see him and I really didn't know what to expect but seeing him in the very clothes we met in wasn't it.

"Hey R-rosie, how've you been?" he asked with that nervous stutter. I didn't know what came over me but I ran into his arms, truth be told I was a bit embaressed but I didn't care.

"Blaze I thought you had forgotten about me!" I said hugging him tightly.

"What!? Forget the girl that stole my heart? Never" he said with a smile. I blushed severely at that but I wasn't going to let him get away with it, I leaned in and kissed him straight on the lips making red explode on his face.

"Truth be told, I fell in love with you when we first met" I whispered in his ear.

*End*

Rosaline PoV

"And that's how I met your father" she said after finishing her little story.

"Honestly Blaze always was a family person, and if he were still here nothing would have changed" Alice said hugging mymother for support.

"Well my father seems likea very laid back person" I said.

"That he was, heh heh but no one ever got on his bad side" my mother said.

"Bad side?" I asked.

"Yes sweet heart, like most people your father had an 'other' side, but when he entered it he became close to unstoppable with a raging bloodlust that couldn't be sated" she said.

"You mean kind of like what happened to Gaudry when I was seven?" I asked remembering that horrorfying experience.

"Yes except your father was infinately worse, everytime he went into it we all barely survived his wrath" she said with a smile. "But that also ment our enemies had no chance of survival"

"Well... that is very scary" I said.

"Yes it was, Rosaline if you want you can go" she said.

"Oh... okay mother, call me if you need anything" I said before hugging both her and Alice before exiting the room and closing the door behind me.

"Father..." I whispered before wiping a tear from my eye.

Hooray yeah sorry it's soshort but for an intro... well let's face it it's horrible. and if you want to thank someone for this thank the annonymous guy wo asked what would happen to Blaze's family.


	2. Rules don't apply to kings

welcome all to the sequel to my first story Gain, Loss, and, PARTIES! *Cheers from everyone who ever read this!* Yeah! So get ready to see why no one fucks with the phoenix race! Woo! yea.. fuck it to the story! This focuses on Rosaline for a few chapter's.

RULES DON'T APPLY TO KINGS

I woke up to the feeling of the warm sun on my face, I yawned and stretched before getting up and heading to my closet. I dressed in my usual attire of sports wear, my mother always wore clothes similar to these and rumor was so did my father. When I finished dressing I felt something behind me, I shrugged it off but then I heard something.

_Rosaline..._

I whirled around expecting someone to be there, but there wasn't anybody there though I could have sworn I felt a presence there. I turned all around the room but I didn't see anyone, I shook it off and left the room headed for breakfast. I passed by multiple close friends that I had met over the years I had lived here, once I had finally made it to the dining area I sat down next to Umbreon and Sylveons kids. They were actually the first friends I made, I had a lot of fun with them over the years and I found out a lot about my father from them.

"So Rosaline, have you considered our offer yet?" Flareon asked.

"No, I don't know if I want to go to the concert for sure but it sounds fun" I said munching on some bacon.

"Well think about it, it's tonight though so don't think to long" Espeon said.

"Yeah even though we're close to immortal, yah can't be a kid forever" Glaceon said sipping some grape juice.

"She's right, even though she's been six for 34 years she has a great point" Vaporeon said laughing.

"Hey don't mess around with her, after all she is just a little girl" Jolteon said laughing.

"Shut up!" Glaceon said. We all started laughing at Glaceons expression and reaction, we stopped only when we noticed Leafeon and Eevee were making out.

"Whoa there, I don't know about the rest of you but I don't want this to excalate much" Flareon said. Leafeon and Eevee instantly broke apart from eachother when they realized they were being watched, their blushes roused another round of laughter.

"Well that was fun, maybe if we have more laughs like this at the concert than sure i'll go now" I said laughing.

"That's the spirit, we'll see yah at the concert then, it's at the city about a mile away from here" Espeon said smiling heartilly.

"Alright guys i'll see yah later then" I said cleaning up my plate and heading inside to my room. I passed my room and headed to my mother's room on istinct, I felt like something was wrong. I was at her room in no time flat, and when I was about to reach the door knob I heard her yelling.

"-Can't have her I won't let you!" I heard her yell.

"C'mon Luxray i'm in heat and I really need someone and she's just right" Mew? I thought.

"No way! I won't let you and niether would Blaze if he were still here!" mother shouted.

"Luxray i'm sorry but I can't listen to you on this one" Mew said. I heard some shaking and the telltale sign of an electric attack, after that it went quiet until I heard her scream.

"Mew i'll fucking kill you if you even touch her!"

"Please... forgive me" I didn't stay long enough to hear the rest, instead I ran to my room and closed the door behind me. Who was Mew looking for? What did she do to my mother? Who is my mom trying to protect that she'd risk her life to protect? Rosie? Maybe but she's more than capable of protecting herself. My thoughts were interupted by a knock on the door.

"H-hello?" I asked walking to the door.

"Rosaline? It's me Mew I needed to talk to you" she said. I opened the door and let her in, she was wearing her usual wear of blue jeans a gold shirt and a little toy crown on her left ear.

"Hey Mew" I said with a smile.

"Hey, I heard you were going to a concert with Umbreon and Sylveons kids" she said.

"Oh, yeah I am but why did you need to talk to me about that?" I asked my previous nerves dying down. Mew walked over to my bed and sat down, she heaved a big sigh before patting the seat next to her.

"Rosaline the reason I want to talk to you is because there is going to be alot of boys there and I don't want you to get involved in anything you don't want to do" she said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well you're in your prime years and you look very beautiful, most guys will either be drunk or hunting for pussy over there. And if by some chance your overly drunk you might just go with them, and by the time you realize what happened your virginity wold be stolen and you could possibly become pregnant" she said worried.

"Mew don't worry i'll be fine, besides i'm not going alone not to mention i'm the daughter of one of the strongest biengs around" I said trying to reasure her.

"Okay... i'd really be more comftorable though if you were familiar with a certain situation" she said.

"What situation?" I asked. I barely saw the smile before I knew that shit was abot to hit the fan...

"Rape" I instantly found myself pinned to my bed unable to move, Mew was standing at the foot of my bed unbuckling her pants.

"M-mew what are you doing?" I asked scared.

"What do you think? I'm sorry sweatheart but i'm in heat right now and I wanted to feel you around me" she said. When she finally pulled down her pants I saw something bulge out from behind her panties, I was really afriad now.

"What is that?" I asked full of fear.

"Oh this?" she pulled down her pamties revealing a seven inch cock to me "I'm surprised your not familier with the opposite sex's anatomy, and I am the victim of an unusual mutation that seldom happens" I wasn't very sure what all that ment but I tried to thrash out of the psychic bonds that held me in place.

"No no no! please NO! I don't want this!" I cried.

"Shh shh... I'll be gentle" she pulled down my pants and pamties in one try. I shivered when she placed her thumb on my outer lips spreading them apart, I shook when I felt the tip stop rightat the entrance of my folds.

"RAAAH!" I heard someone yell. I heard Mew scream in fear, I felt the bonds release so I quickly sat up and saw Mew cowering in fear at the far wall. She was shaking violently and had tears running down her eye's, she wasn't looking at me though she seemed to be looking just above me.

"No... NO! Please i'm sorry! I'll never try it again!" she screamed her eye's wide with fear. I heard the yell again but it sounded more like a roar of anger instead this time, Mew was still shaking so I decided to comfort her.

"Mew what's the matter? What did you see?" I asked worried.

"I-I... I s-saw y-your..." she passed out before she could finish telling me what she saw. I didn't know what to do, I was scared because whatever Mew saw must have been incredibly powerful. I was distracted from my thoughts however from a certain smell, upon further inspection I found it was coming from Mew, well to be more exact her dick. It was arousing for some strange reason, I couldn't help myself at this point so I tentively took a taste. It was strange, it tasted slightly sour, a few more licks was all it took for me to start bobbing my head up and down on it. I couldn't get enough of the taste, it tasted like citrus berries, sour yet an after taste of sweet. I noticed Mew had a flush on her face and she had started moaning as well, I bobbed faster and faster eager to get more of that taste. it wasn't long till a liquid burst into my mouth that tasted exactly like the flavor I had started with, except now there was alot more and it's taste was stronger.

"Yess..." I heard her whisper. I swallowed all of the liquid that was in my mouth licking my lips clean, Mew had a smile on her face. I still had about seven or so hours until the concert so a little nap couldn't hurt, I licked Mew's cock clean and curled up on her lap before falling asleep.

Yeah that's done, no enthusiasim today i'm not in the mood, first I went to barnes and nobles to look for a book only to find it wasn't there so I entered a fit of rage and trashed the store and needless to say I got banned so I raged even harder and trashed the parking lot causing thousands of dollars of damage. I felt a little better after that and then I found ten bucks on the street :) but I was reminded of the painful fact that my favorite dog that i've had for about nine years mght be going blind in one eye!

He got in a fight with a bigger dog and it bit his eye so yeah I ragged for about an hour after that, and for guest wh asked yes Lee from the previous chapter is the same from Holcyon and Roses first love and he still belongs to Shinji Hiroku, the reason he's still alive is because he's Rose's life mate now so he's going to be sticking around until he's either killed or Rose dumps him.

Oh well smiles to all and all fans of Blaze look on my profile for a poll and feel free to vote on it ;)

Blaze out XD


	3. Concerto!

welcome all to the sequel to my first story Gain, Loss, and, PARTIES! *Cheers from everyone who ever read this!* Yeah! So get ready to see why no one fucks with the phoenix race! Woo! yea.. fuck it to the story! This focuses on Rosaline for a few chapter's.

Revelation... or not.

I woke up to the feeling of someone stroking my head, I ignored it at first but it kept going on so I opened my eye's and almost screamed at the sight. Some-THING was softly stroking me, I couldn't quite make it out but I knew it was bigger than me and far stronger. It was hidden in some sort of red haze, it was scary to say the least, and when I thought I was safe it lunged at me and seemed to grow a mouth and fangs. I opened my eye's and let out a scream, I had bolted up into a sitting position and was now breathing heavily. I almost jumped out of my fur when I felt something wrap around me, but I calmed down when I heard Mew's voice.

"Rosaline what's the matter?" she asked hugging me tightly in a comforting way.

"N-nothing, j-just a bad d-dream is all" I stammered out slowly calming down.

"Shh... shh... it's alright your fine" Mew whispered to me. "Oh... and i'm really sorry about what I tried to force onto you" she said with a sniffle.

"Oh... that yeah... your hormones kinda got to me at the last second, so... I kinda involuntarily gave you a blowjob when you passed out" I said feeling my face heat up hotter than the sun.

"Ooh... I wish I would have been awake for that" Mew said a dreamy expression on her face.

"I bet you would have but that's all your getting from me okay? It was hormones not anything else that made me do that okay? I won't be doing anything else to you unless I actually want to" I said angrily. I got up off the floor and realized it was almost time to go to he concert, I went into a slight frenzy finding some of the most intense clothing I had. I settled on black jeans and my favorite shirt, my mother's had made it for me it was a purple T-shirt that had a picture of what my father supposedly looked like in his royal phoenix form, and had a strange symbol on the back that looked like a V with a squiggle and a dash through it.

"You should be proud to wear that shirt" I looked up and saw Mew fully dressed in her usual attire.

"I am" I said.

"No you don't understand, that shirt is not only special to this family that your father spent centuries supporting but it is also a reminder of what he was to most of us, a caring soul and a loving one as well. We saw past some of his 'faults' and didn't care when he showed his hidden colors. The point is that shirt is a happy and painful reminder of what we lost" Mew said tears in her eye's.

I looked down at the picture of my father, his wings were tipped in gold and his beak looked like it was made of gold, the feather's that stuck up from the top of his head were topped of with a sapphire looking color. The thing that I always found odd about this picture though were my father's eye's, they were angry furious even and no one could explain why but apparently he was always angry, he was just able to hide it really well.

"I didn't know, how you all felt" I said sadly. I looked at Mew who looked at me with a sad smile, she wiped her eye's and gave a full hearted smile.

"Well you might want to hurry you've got thirty minute's to get there and Flareon and the others are waiting for you at the front so hurry and run along" she said with a proud smile.

"Thanks Mew, see yah later" before I ran out the door of my room I pecked her on the cheek then dashed down to the front door in a stream of lightning.

"Come on Rosaline we're waiting!" Espeon said after I opened the door. They were all wearing shirts that matched the band logo which was of a completely black phoenix with glowing red eye's.

"Tribute to master, hell he built the city why wouldn't they?" Flareon said, he must have noticed me looking at it.

"Yeah well let's get a move on or we'll be late" Jolteon said flicking his hat.

"Fuck walking I learned teleport for a reason" Espeon snapped her fingers and I felt the world shift and change around me, when I finally got my bearings I noticed we were right in front of the concert gate.

"Sorry but i'm gonna have to see some identification" a very burly Machamp said.

"Here it's from the guy who made this place" Flareon said. He held up a card which made the machamps eye's widen, he quickly stepped aside and let us all enter. The concert was completely crowded, thousands of pokemon were here all waiting for this band.

"Wow this place is packed, I didn't know they liked this band so much" I said marveling at the mass of pokemon sitting.

"Yeah I can't wait to listen to them, oh I found our seats c'mon guys" Espeon said leading us to our almost front row seats.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to a very special memorial concert to the man who made this very city" a Gardevoir with scarlet hair said. She was standing on the stage mic in hand addressing this crowd of thousands, she took a deep breath before speaking. "Well as those of you who have lived here this place was built you all know that we have Blaze masterson to thank for this city even existing, as well as keeping us safe from whatever tried to invade us. I can honestly say that we all owe him a lot, my grandparents were here when he built this place so I myself have a lot to be thank full for as well, now can we have a moment of silence to mourn our lost" and just like that it was dead silent. It's impressive to think about it, how one person can mean so much that he silences tens of thousands of people in an instant.

"Now let's give a warm welcome to our band tonight! The chaos kings!" she shouted out of no where. She was met by cheers and hollers from everyone here, rising from the floor with smoke in the backround were three Black Blazikens and one that I knew very well, she was also a strane color but that's why my father named her that when she hatched. Saphire, she was the only saphire colored Blaziken in existence and she has an amazing singing voice as well.

"Is everyone ready?" Saphire shouted reciecing whoops and hollers from everyone including me. "Then let's start off with one of my personnal favorite's... Hero!" the strumming of a guitar started shortly after she said that. after the tempo had started someone jumped down from the top of the stage that had been set for them, it was Saphires younger brother Blitz.

"" Blitz () Saphire kay got it get it? Good

"I'm just a step away. I'm just a breath away losin' my faith today (Falling off the edge today)"

"I am just a man, not super human (I'm not super human) someone save me from the hate"

I never really heard them sing before, and I can honestly say i'm glad I came to hear them.

"It's just another war. just another family torn (falling from my faith today) just a step from the edge... just another day in the world we live"

"I need a hero to save me now! I need a hero (save me now)"

Things started to pick up in intensity now, I enjoyed it alot too and started jumping and shouting with the other's.

"I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time) I've gotta fight todayto live another day speakin' my mind today (my voice will be heard today)"

I wondered something for a moment, where was Flare? "Hey Flareon! Where is Flare shouldn't she be here?" I had to shout to be heard.

"I've got to make a stand but I am just a man (I'm not super human) my voice will be heard today"

"I think she should be here but i'm not to sure about it" he shouted back.

"It's just another war. just another family torn (my voice will be heard today) it's just another kill... the count down begins to destroy ourselves!"

The strumming and drums began to heat up even more, some even started to sing along to them but to a much lesser effect.

"I need a hero to save me now I need a hero (save me now) I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time)"

After awhile I started to sing to, though i'm not really a good singer, heck I wouldn't be surprised if the stopped the song because I sung so terribly.

"I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time). Just in time. Save me just in time"

"Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survie, we're in the fight of our lives (and we're not ready to die)"

I enjoyed ther music so much and I could tell the crowd seriously agreed, I turned back and saw a sea of lighter's being lit up.

"Who's gonna fight for the weak who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero (I've got a hero) livin' in me!"

I could swear I even saw a couple of them crying, it must have been that good or it meant so much to them.

"I'm gonna fight for what's right today i'm speaking my mind! And if it kills me tonight (I will be ready to die) A hero's not afraid to give his life a hero's gonna save me just in time"

It couldn't be coincidence because even Flareon and the other's were crying now, I couldn't figure out why though i'd hace to ask them when this was over.

"I need a hero to save me now I need a hero (save me now) I need a hero to save my life, a hero will save me (just in time)"

"(I need a hero) Who's gonna fight for what's right who's gonna help us survie (I need a hero) Who's gonna fight for the weak who's gonna make 'em believe?"

More and more people started crying until I could swear even Saphire and Blitz were crying ,why? Why is everyone crying?,

"I need a hero... I need a hero! A hero's gonna save me just in time!" After it had finished everyone burst into cheers, though I was right about them crying 'cause I saw them wiping tears from their eye's.

"Thank you all... that was a very important tribute song to my brother's and I master, he really did give his life to protect us though" she said with a slight crack in her voice.

"Yes he did, but that doesn't mean that any of us wouldn't have given our live in his place" Blitz said wiping away what boys tended to call 'liquid pride'.

"But don't fret yet everyone! we'll be singing one of his favorite songs right now! ...Well Blitz will because it doesn't have any female voices in it" Saphire said. The guitar set up a beat again and soon Blitz started singing again.

"So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in"

"Drop dead a bullet to my head! Your words are like a gun in hand! Youcan't change the state of the nation! We just need some motivation"

I was shocked at how violent and angry his voice got after just a few seconds, but none the less I still enjoyed it.

"These eye's have seen no conviction! Just lies and more controdiction, so tell me what would you say? I'd say it's up to me!"

"So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe in"

I think I enjoy the angry tone of music better than anything else, come to think of it so did my father, on accounts that i've heard.

"Ignorance and understanding, we're the first ones to jump in line. Outta step for what we believe in but who's left to stop the bleeding? How far will we take this? It's not hard to see through the fakeness, so tell me what would you say? I'd say it's up to me!"

I started jumping and shouting to the music, and I was soon joined by everyone else. I loved it it felt so awesome so perfect so... angry.

"So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe! This can't last forever! Time won't make things better I feel so alone can't help ourselves that this is worthless tell me!"

They had ripped into an awesome guitar solo, and I was just loving every strum of the guitar.

"What have we done? We're in a war that can't be won. This can't be real, I don't know what to feel, So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating can't find a good reason, can't find hope to believe"

I was in a complete high for some reason, it just felt that awesome to me, I can see why my father loved this song so much.

"So am I still waiting for this world to stop hating can't find a good reason, can't find hope to BELIEVE!"

I cheered as loud as I could after Blitz had finished singing, it was great listening to him sing. I felt exhausted though after just two songs, I don't know why but I felt like falling asleep already, I shrugged it off though in anticipation for the next song.

"Whoo! that was a great song wasn't it? Well I want you all to know it ain't done quite yet get ready for the next son..."

"" Unknown.

"Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort suffocation no breathing don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding" A new song started up but no one was singing, a guitar could be heard playing but no one was actually playing one.

"What's going on?" I asked Flareon.

"I don't know, sis do you think something happened back stage?" he asked Espeon.

"No nothing happened and I know for a fact that they never lip sync so it's not coming from backstage" so we just listened to the song as it kept playing.

"This is my last resort, cut my life into pieces i've reached my last resort suffocation no breathing don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding do you even care if I die bleeding?"

I nearly jumped when I heard Glaceon gasp right next to me. "What's the matter?" I asked a little worried.

"Listen to the lyrics, the voice guys can't you recognize it?" she said.

"Would it be wrong would it be right? if I took my life tonight chances are that I might, mutilation out of sight and i'm conteplating suicide"

"N-no way it c-can't be" Jolteon said.

"How is this possible? I don't sense anything that would be giving off his voice" Espeon said.

"Whose voice what's going on?" I asked confused.

"Cause i'm losing my sight losing my mind wish somebody would tell me i'm fne losing my sight losing my mind wish somebody would tell me i'm fine!"

"I-i-it's your..." Glaceon knocked out before she could say anything further, now I wasstarting to get scared.

"Glaceon? What happened guys i'm getting scared now" I said asking the other's.

"I never realized I was spread to thin untill it was to late and I was empty within, hungry feeding on chaos and living in sin downward spiral where do I begin?"

"I don't know but... Espeon? what happened Espon!" Flareon tried to shake his younger sister awake from her sudden loss of conciousness but to no avail.

"What the fucks going on?!" Jolteon shouted.

"It all started when I lost my mother no love for myself and no love for another searching to find a love upon a higher level finding nothing but questions and devils"

"We should get out of here no..." Flareon was knocked unconcious as well.

"Flareon!" Jolteon went to check on his brother but the second he touched him he knocked out too.

"Leafeon Vaporeon Eevee! let's go!" I shouted over my ever growing fear, to my dismay they were knocked out too.

"Cause i'm losing my sight losing my mind wish somebody would tell me i'm fne losing my sight losing my mind wish somebody would tell me i'm fine! Nothings alright nothing is fine, i'm runinng and i'm crying! I'm crying, i'm crying i'm crying, i'm crying"

I wasn't truely scared until I noticed that everyone in the whole fucking concert was unconcious! The only oter one was Saphire and she was on her hands and knees fighting for her conciousness.

"I can't go on liv~ving this way! Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort suffocation no breathing don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding"

That's it! I thought I got up out of my seat and ran over to where Saphire was, it didn't take very long but when I got there she had barely hit the floor. I could have sworn she said something before she knocked out though, it sounded like... master.

"Would it be wrong would it be right? if I took my life tonight chances are that I might, mutilation out of sight and i'm conteplating suicide"

I was seriously about to break down and cry right now, I was scared confused and powerless at this point. Everyone was asleep, the only comfort I had was knowing they weren't dead.

"Cause i'm losing my sight losing my mind wish somebody would tell me i'm fne losing my sight losing my mind wish somebody would tell me i'm fine!"

What could do this though? They weren't twitching or convulsing so it couldn't be Darkrai, Fury maybe? No he would never do something like this, but then who?

"Nothings alright nothing is fine, i'm runinng and i'm crying! I! CAN'T! GO! ON! LIV~VING! THIS! WAY!"

Then I saw it, a slight red glimmer in the middle of the stage, everything that was sane in my body told me to run and never look back but I was frozen to the spot from what I could feel radiating from the shimmer.

"Can't go on! living this way nothings alll, RIGHT!"

A literal shockwave eminated from when the last lyrics were sung, was this the source of the song? Thwn why would it knock everyone out but me? What was this thin any way? It radiated a source of power even stronger than Rosie. I squeeled when it walked closer to me, or is it floated? Doesn't matter the point is it was coming closer.

"W-what are you!" I screamed falling on my butt. It stopped when I shouted that, I did't know why but at this point I was beyond caring. But then I noticed it start to take on a more humanoid shape when it started walking to me again.

This time I didn't back away though, infact I stood up to face it. It had a fully visible human form no, though it still had no features. It came even closer until it was standing right infront of me, I flinched when it's arms lifted up like they were going to envelope me. But right before it could make contact it dissipatated, it's dust form made me drowzy, but right before I drifted off into unconciousness I heard a voice... and it said this.

..._Rosaline..._

And then I blacked out.

Yeah that's done, no enthusiasm today i'm not in the mood, first I went to barnes and nobles to look for a book only to find it wasn't there so I entered a fit of rage and trashed the store and needless to say I got banned so I raged even harder and trashed the parking lot causing thousands of dollars of damage. I felt a little better after that and then I found ten bucks on the street :) but I was reminded of the painful fact that my favorite dog that i've had for about nine years mght be going blind in one eye!

Yeah how did that make you all feel? Hopefully it made you all hooked and if not I will try harder! MWAHAHAHAHA! I canbe mean when it comes to cliff hangers, and I might not update as often cause I goy krieg the psycho in border lands 2 so yeah i'm gonna be causing chaos and pandamonium with him in the creature dome.

STOP SCREAMING! :D

Oh well smiles to all and all fans of Blaze look on my profile for a poll and feel free to vote on it ;)

Blaze out XD


	4. Solem warning

I forgot this, Disclaimer I do not own pokemon but I do own all of my Oc's which I will not put down because there are so many, I'm growing mentally unstable everyone! hooray! I can't feel my spleen! Well onwards toward the story!

"...ine!" I heard something.

"...line!" it sounded familiar.

"Rosa...!" Rosa? Is my niece visiting? That would be nice, i'd love to see Rosanne again.

"Rosaline!" I snapped my eye's open and saw the worried expressions of my mother's, they wore relieved expressions when I opened my eye's.

"Mom?" I asked trying to get up. They pushed me back down onto the nice plush soft floor, plush soft floor?

"Shh... how are you feeling honey?" Rosie asked.

"Fine, where am I?" I asked.

"Your in my room, your recovering from when you've passed out at the concert" she said rubbing my hair.

"What about everyone else?" I asked worrying about Umbreon and Sylveons kids.

"We're fine, just got a headache is all" I looked at the door and saw Flareon with an ice bag on his head.

"Oh thank god your fine, how is everyone else? Saphire and Blitz are they okay too?"

"Yeah we're fine, though my brother might have taken a harder hit than me, anybody know what the hell happened last night?" Saphire asked.

"Not a single clue, we've asked all of our Psychic pokemon but none of them could even find a trace of what happened there, whatever was there is incredibly strong, strong enough to hide it's presence from even Cresselia"

"Hey i'm even stronger in the psychic department than her, hell I gave birth to her, I couldn't even find a trace of whatever happened" Mew said.

"Well... yes thank you Mew, but whatever was at the concert is stronger than even..."

"Me" I looked at the door again and saw Alice at the doorway.

"What do you mean stronger than you?" I asked.

"Just like I said, whatever was there had even more power than I do right now, to be able to completely erase it's presence even with magic is unheard of"

"But what could be stronger than you? Even Blaze wasn't as strong as you, how could anything that isn't a god or goddess be able to surpass you?" Rosie asked.

"I don't know, but whatever it is I hope it's not like Blaze and is immune to magic"

"I don't think anything really is, except Tremors but they can be crushed rather easily, plus the only reason Blaze was immune to magic is because he was made that way"

"True, but what if something ELSE is made that way? I'm sure we could handle it but if it is what caused the trouble we might need to work together to beat it" Alice said.

"What will the rest of us do? Surely my siblings and I could help" I said getting up.

"Heh... to be brutally honest sweetie you four will get hurt pretty badly, if your father were still here you would be allowed to but sadly..." Rosie said with a sad smile.

"If he were still here we wouldn't need to worry about this, he always did love to fight someone who was even stronger than him, he'd always win no matter how much stronger than he was, heh... he was an idiot but he was a caring and kind as well" my mother said.

"Idiot huh? Well... I don't know anybody that would get impregnated by an idiot" Alice said teasingly.

"Sh-shutup! He was awesome even though he risked his life a bit to much for his health, but still he meant so much to us all"

"Heh... that he did, we all still miss him but it's been eighteen long years since he died"

"Yes but the past... is in the p-past" Rosie said with a tear.

"Well... let's forget about whatever did that for now let's just focus on getting all those who were attacked at the concert are fine" I said breaking up the heart breaking conversation.

"True... we'll have Cresselia, Gardevior, Mismagious and Mew over there"

"Wait what?!" Mew shouted.

"Don't what me! I will force you to go if I have to!" Rosie shouted glowing slightly.

"Fine whatever i'll go" it was another two day's before I was allowed to get out of bed. It took a bit of convincing for me to be able to go outside again, but the second I set foot outside I flew over to the concert area, it was covered in yellow tape.

"Well I didn't expect to see you back here so soon" I turned around and saw the Gardevior making announcements from the concert.

"It seems that your fine, I hope you've recovered fully"

"Yeah I have, though i'm helping with figuring out what attacked at the concert"

"So have you figured out what it was?" I asked.

"No but right before I passed out I felt something familiar, though it was a bit different stronger maybe? I don't know for sure but I could have sworn it felt like Blaze but again i'm not entirely sure"

"What do you mean felt like my father? As much as I don't like it he's dead, how could you feel him again?" I asked.

"I don't know, he has been here for a while though so maybe I just felt some residue from him a while ago" she said.

"Whatever the case I should probably tell my mother's about it"

"Mother's? Oh right your biological mother is Luxray but your other mother Blaze's wife which technically makes Rosie your other too"

"Yeah... I wanted to check myself to see if anything remained of the incident, but i'll take your word for it though" I said sighing.

"Well your free to check, besides I own the place no one can tell you otherwise if I already gave you permission" she said winking. I smiled back and vaulted over the tape, I was there for a few hours searching for I don't know what until I felt a hint of what I felt a few nights ago.

"Whatever you are show yourself! I can feel your presence, I won't harm you unless provoked" I said. I heard laughter coming from all around me, I was getting scared by this point.

_Scared are we? You have nothing to fear from me, I will not harm you and I sincerely apologize for what I caused at the concert, I did not expect my growth in strength to be able to knock so many out with merely my presence, it has taken me a while to adjust myself to be able to stand before you without harming you with power._

"So you were the one that caused all that chaos? Was it you that also sang?" I asked.

_Yes it was, I haven't sung with so much meaning in a while, I hope it was good._

"Yes actually it was, but it was kind of creepy since nobody knew where it came from and people started knocking out"

_Yeah my bad, again I wasn't aware of how strong I had grown._

"You keep saying how strong you've grown, who are you exactly?" I asked starting to grow more bold.

_Hmmph... you mean you haven't heard stories of me? Though I can't blame you've never been near enough to me to recognize my presence._

"What do you mean? Just who or what are you?" I asked. Suddenly an outline of a person took shape in front of me, it was made up of a red aura just like at the concert.

_Who? You must first find out on your own... but as to what. Well let's just say... i'm a monster, a being created through pain and bloodshed, a creature who feeds off death and chaos as if it were merely a snack. _It said with a growl on the word snack. I was beginning to worry that it would eat me, though I wondered how it would since I couldn't quite see a mouth.

"What do you mean find out myself just who the hell are you?" I almost yelled.

_Heh, Ahhahahahahaaa! Well I can say one thing only, I will return to you all once again, but I come with a warning, something is coming to you, it is far stronger than your father was when he was alive. So I need you to train, train with your siblings friends and family, become strong, like your father. Tell you mother's nothing about this meeting, oh... and I have a message from someone that helped in your creation. He say's hi, ad he also says that he's proud of the young women you've grown to be._

"Wha? You know my father?" I asked in disbelief.

_Yes of course I know him, you wouldn't believe how many people have heard stories about him, though... not all of them are good. I'll get into that later though, but for now I must leave, take heart and grow strong. _With those words the presence disappeared.

"What the hell was that? What did he mean return to us? Is he someone we know?" I asked myself. Probably not but if there is something that can tell me what it is then I have to figure it out. I contemplated that for a while until I noticed how late it had gotten, I hurriedly flew home fearing my mother would kick my ass if I stayed out to late.

"Where have you been young lady?" my mother asked in a flat tone.

"N-nothing I was just at the concert, is... all" I said in an increasingly quieter voice.

"Oh... that's nice, did you meet any boyz over there?" I noticed she said boys with a Z.

"Mom are you drunk?" I asked smelling her.

"Maybe, I just had sex with Roxie a few seconds ago... and you know what I'm still horny. Do your mama a favor would ya'" she asked draping her arms around my neck with a seductive look on her face.

"Mother! Stop please! Your not in your right mind, just lay down and rest!" I said trying to peel off her grip.

"Stop trying to fight it honey, I know you're just itching to feel my experienced tongue inside of you" she said sliding down lower on my body.

"Mother! What the hell do you think your doing!?" I shouted gritting my teeth and throwing her to the floor.

"My my such anger... your just like your father, which hopefully meanzzz your just like him in bed too" she grabbed my arms faster than I could react and pulled my into her embrace. She started taking off her clothing as well as pining my to the floor, I was struggling to push her off of me but I just couldn't she was to strong.

"Mother get off of me! What the fuck did o drink!" I shouted. Right when she was about to place a kiss on my lips she was suddenly yanked backwards, I looked up and instantly wished I hadn't. Rosie and my mother were both naked, and if that wasn't bad enough they were both kissing.

"You didn't think I would let you out of my sight so easily did you?" Rosie asked pinning my mother to the wall. I let out a disgusted noise when they connected their tongues together, I slowly tried to back away from the display of affection until I backed up into someone.

"Now where do you think you're going? The 'uns just starting" I looked behind me and saw Alice holding a bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand, a half EMPTY bottle of Jack Daniels mind you.

"Oh um... nowhere I was just going to bed is all" I said quickly getting p ad trying to run away from her.

"Not so fast little girl, hey girl's now we all have partners to have a little fun with, let's go back to the bedroom shall we?" Alice asked taking another swig.

"No way! She's a little inexperienced for this, besides..." Rosie grabbed Alice and pulled her into her chest. "You two are MY sex partners" she said pulling her into a passionate kiss. I took my chance and an like hell to my room, the second I got there I slammed my door shut breathing heavily.

"Oh my god... how much did those three drink?" I asked after fully calming down. I mean seriously! How drunk do you have to be to want to force your daughter to have sex with you?! I slid down my door and sat cross egged trying to recover from the sights I had just seen, I was about to pass out until I saw a flash of light appear on my bed. I looked up and saw Mew sitting on my bed cross legged an barefoot, she had a worried look on her face.

"I saw what happened to you in the hallway so I decided to come check up on you" she said.

"Thanks, i'm fine though a little tired maybe but fine" I said letting out a yawn.

"If you want I can sleep with you tonight, plus if they come in I can convince them to have sex with me other than you" she said.

"Well... fine, but i'm going to spoon you! I don't want anything poking my ass tonight got it?" I growled angrily.

"Wow... just like your father, I guess all of his kids pick up his insatiable rage. I always thought it was cute when he got angry! Well... that is until he threatened to let Blackfire eat me" she said with a shudder.

"Just shut up and go to bed i'm tired" I said roughly picking her up dropping her on the bed pulling her into a tight embrace and then falling asleep.

Yeah shit's starting to get real! What do I have planned o the latest addition to the Masterson family? What the hell did Alice Luxray and Rosie drink? What is the mysterious ball of energy? You just have to wait like three weeks to find out!

Yeah how did that make you all feel? Hopefully it made you all hooked and if not I will try harder! MWAHAHAHAHA! I canbe mean when it comes to cliff hangers, and I might not update as often cause I goy krieg the psycho in border lands 2 so yeah i'm gonna be causing chaos and pandamonium with him in the creature dome.

STOP SCREAMING! :D

Oh well smiles to all and all fans of Blaze look on my profile for a poll and feel free to vote on it ;)

Blaze out XD


	5. The next day

I forgot this, Disclaimer I do not own pokemon but I do own all of my Oc's which I will not put down because there are so many, I'm growing mentally unstable everyone! hooray! I can't feel my spleen! Well onwards toward the story!

Rosaline...

I sat up a fast as I could breathing heavily, I wonder how many time's I've heard that voice? I placed my hand back down on the bed and squeezed something very soft, I didn't know what it was and I squeezed and kneaded it trying to figure out what it was.

"Oh! Rosaline I didn't know you loved to do this thing in the morning!" Mew moaned.

"What!" I literally jumped out of my bed from my surprise. I remembered that I had offered Mew to stay with me tonight, I had ran away from her and locked myself in my bathroom. I slid down my door and breathed in and out, okay calm down now it doesn't mean anything that I accidentally messaged her breast. I let out a sigh before opening my door to an utterly horrifying sight, Mew was... masturbating right in front of me, it was truly horrifying sight.

"MEW! The fuck are you doing!?" I shouted. She stopped to look at me but didn't pull her hand away from her dick, I felt like blasting h hit out of her but I didn't want to ruin my room.

"Hey don't look at me like that it's your fault I became aroused, when you were massaging my breast like that it felt to good, and you ran away so you couldn't fix the problem you left me" Mew said starting to pump again.

"Will you stop doing that right in front of me!" I shouted sparking.

"Would you rather I continue behind you?" she asked sitting up.

"What? NO hell NO! You'll just end up tying to stick it inside me you bitch!"

"Well then how about I shove it down your throat so you can help me with my problem?"

"Over my dead body!" I shouted creating a vortex of lightning and fire surrounding me in a fury of radiating power.

"Please you may be his daughter but you are still young!" she sad glowing as well with a psychic aura. Our energy wave lengths hit each other and caused a shockwave to come back and hit us both. I was stunned for a moment almost losing my balance, that's all it took for Mew to be able to have me pinned down on the floor.

"Get off!"

"Oh come now, show me the strength your father left you" she said smiling. I did I really did show off the strength of the Masterson blood line, I pushed her off of me and sent her flying into the wall with one hand.

"What now bitch!" I shouted getting even angrier.

"Rosaline!" I jumped when I realized who shouted that.

"M-mother!" I said falling back.

"How many time's do I have to tell you?!" she shouted walking towards me.

"I'm sorry she was just here and..."

"No! there are no excuses for not finishing what you started!"

"Y-yes mother!"

"Mew! Get your ass up and finish what you started!" she shouted grabbing Mew and standing her up, I don't know when but she had all her clothes on when my mother grabbed her.

"Now? I was already flung against the wall I don't feel like it anymore" Mew said.

"To bad you started the fight now finish it!"

"How about... no bye!" Mew disappeared in a flash literally. After a few seconds mother sighed, she looked at me and smile.

"Well that worked quicker than I thought, it might just be because Mew ever liked fighting" she said helping me to my feet.

"Maybe, but she can give you a run for your money if she actually tried" I said.

"True, but i've never fought her without my limiter's off" she said smirking.

"Shut up yes you have, she had hers off too, man that was a lot of clean up we had to do" I said remembering how long it took and how many people it took to clean up the mess. "All over a pair of shoe's"

"Hey! They were the sexiest looking shoes ever!"

"Whatever, I need to go get everyone together in the training hall" I said exiting my room.

"Wait why in the training hall? And who's everyone?"

"Family is all, mostly my siblings" I said exiting my room.

"Be careful then, don't exert yourself alright?"

"Yeah I got it, if you see Rosie or Alice tell hem to head o the training rom as well alright? Please?" I said bailing out of my room before she could nag at me more. I ran through the winding ,but unexplainably shifting, hallways of the manor. I slowed down when I saw the eldest of my siblings ,Gaudry, exiting her room.

"Rosaline what do you need?" she asked without even looking at me.

"I still think it's creepy how you do that sis but I need a bit of help"

If you don't remember what she looks like from the last story she looks similar to a Gardevoir except obviously more pronounced and she doesn't have that little red spike sticking out of her chest, her skin is completely white and she wears a green compression T-shirt with a white skirt hat ribbons down at around knee height. She carries a chain scythe and wears black buckle shoes, her eye's and hair are the same green slightly darker than a standard Gardevoirs hair.

"I feel the air move around so I can tell your coming, what kind of help?" she asked.

"See creepy, I need help gathering our uncles aunts and siblings for a little training session today" I said rubbing my right arm.

"Sure, I didn't have anything planned today anyway, you don't mind if I bring Alpha and the other's along too right?" she asked.

"Sure, the more the better, it'll get us better faster right?" plus the real reason is you just want James to be here so you can get in his pants again.

"Great, i'll see you in the training hall in ten then kay?" Gaudry said disappearing in a small burst of air. I wish I could teleport, I thought. I turned around an headed for the training hall which is at the far side of he back of the Masterson manor, I had passed may of my friends along the way, considering there were like four hundred pokemon living here that is understandable. I was just about to enter the training room when my stomach growled, I had just realized it was early morning and I hadn't eaten yet so I changed course to the dining area.

"Morning sis" looked to my right and saw Raxtus an Rose with a plate of food in their hands.

"Morning guy's, how have you guy's been? Haven't seen you around lately" I said pulling them into a hug.

"Great! Even with mother helping us in our home it's still a lot of wok taking care of the kingdom and such, never knew father had t go through so much bullshit and stay sane" Rose said sighing, her shoulder's sagging a bit.

"Oh... how bad is it?"

"Nothing but miles of paperwork every. Fucking. Day." Rosie said slumping down in the chair.

"Really, how are you all holding up against all the shit the council gives you?" I asked digging into my food.

"I've been really wanting to smack some sense into those pompous fools, Ciberius and Eddy aside" she said taking an aggressive bite out of her ham steak.

"What happened this time Rosie?" my uncle Saske asked sitting down next to her.

Refresher Saske is Blaze's younger brother who has waist length spiky silver hair silver eye's a medium tan, hewears a black shirt and a sliver coat as well as black pants and silver finger less gloves. He is the Snake king.

"They want to hold another tournament for the new king of the Phoenix race, idiots don't know that if they do the entire species will have to fight a civil war to accept a new leader so easily, then Garth wanted Raxtus to take over already, nothing to wrong with that other than the fact that he's still a bit to young" she went on about how big idiots they were being, she finished about the time she finished eating. And by then Everyone was already in the training hall, I stood in the middle and instantly shrank back slightly from all their eye's turning on me. Ever have about ten beings rivaling the power of god stare at you? It's a terrifying feeling.

"So... Rosaline why have you asked us all here on such short notice?" Uncle Fury asked.

"Well... I can't tell you what told me but I can tell you what it did tell me" I started. I explained what I was told about a threat even stronger than my father, and I explained that that was the reason I had scheduled a training session so suddenly, Fury and Scorch smiled at the 'stronger than father' part.

"Something stronger than Blaze? Not impossible I suppose, it'll be fun to have a tough fight again" Alice said smiling.

"Yeah! A good fresh fight is just what I need! I hate all the fucking work I have to do to help Ciberious, it fucking sucks!" Scorch said cracking her neck and knuckles.

"If that thing was telling Rosaline the truth then we're going to need to do some heavy training, so... TAG! Your it Bitch!" Saske shouted slamming his shoulder into Scorch and running away.

"Fuck you get back here!" Scorch shouted glowing red.

"No tag backs!" Saske said running through an obstacle course. Okay let me explain, the training room is a massive room that allows us to train in whatever and whichever environment we so choose, it's able to replicate even the largest of cities to the exact detail because of multiple spells and enchantments done to it and the manor itself.

"Fine! Sorry Gaudry but ...tag, SCATTER!" Scorch tapped Gaudry on her forehead before dashing into what was now the Phoenix capital city. Gaudry was able to move a few seconds later, bound by a spell no doubt.

"Run!" I heard Alpha shout before running and scaling a rather large building.

"Like hell you ...AARRREE!" I knew that voice all to well. It was her voice when she went into her dark form, I booked it out of there before she could get me. She's fucking terrifying in her dark form ,not so mush her looks because there is little change, the massive change is in power, she becomes so destructive physically that only our father has been able to stop her.

"FUUUCK!" I heard Fury shout. Then I heard and saw a massive explosion off in the distance, okay so she's running away now and now i've got to worry about a living shadow... who is right behind me.

"Aww... how'd you know?" I heard Fury said growling. I unleashed a wave of pure electric force hoping that would stall him enough for me to run the fuck away, I was right thankfully. He was stunned for a few second which enabled me to jump over the wall and run into a nearby house.

"Um... what are you doing?" I turned and saw a family of three sitting right behind me.

"Nothing... you?" I asked the holographic entities.

"Not much just watching T.V. why were you runn..." the father was but off by Scorch exploding through the wall.

"Here's JACKIE!" she shouted before rushing straight towards me. I've had practice against her so I knew what to hit and where, I ducked under her hand and slammed my knee into her stomach, she's a lot stronger than I am so it really didn't effect her much. That was alright though, it gave me enough time to slam my elbow into the back of her neck. Apparently if you just tap tat little spot she's immobile for a few seconds, slamming it elongates the period of time she can't move.

"Next time!" I said running back out of the house.

"Hey sis!" I was on top of a skyscraper when I heard her voice again. I quickly turned and saw Gaudry's dark form, I was kinda scared right now.

"H-hey" I said backing up.

"Calm down i'm not it, Alpha is though and she's over... there" she pointed at a building falling down.

"Awesome... hey how long have we been doing this?" I asked looking over the edge.

"About two hours and oh yeah... your it!" Sara shouted pushing me off the building.

"You Bitch!" I shouted falling off. The good thing about being a hybrid is that I have wings, I flew up higher than the building I was on and charged up one of my favorite spell's. "LIGHTNING STRIKE!" I emitted a massive burst of lightning from my body disintegrating half the playing field into a smoking crater.

"Fuuuck!" "Shit!" "Damn!" "NO!" "Why!" "God fucking dammit!" "Oh well..." I heard. I smiled as the environment disappeared and was replaced by a pure white room filled with my family.

"Damn sis! how'd you master father's favorite attack?" Raxtus asked.

"Well Electricity is one of my natural abilities, also i've put a lot of practice into that particular spell"

"Well I can honestly say it's just as powerful as his, put in more effort and you could make it even stronger! Which is ironic because it's the weakest spell ever" Scorch said laughing.

"Hey, Blaze kicked all our asses with that spell remember?" Saske said seriously.

"True he was very powerful and he made even that spell powerful enough to obliterate a planet" Alice said dreamily.

"Yeah... can we, can we stop talking about him now?" Rosie asked looking depressed.

"Um... yeah sorry about that Rosie, it just sort of came up... sorry Rosie" Saske said bowing.

"I-it's okay, I know you all miss him as much as I do and it came in the spur of the moment, it-it's fine" she said wiping a few tears.

"Well... let's go eat lunch, it's been long enough and with that workout i'm hungry" Fury said.

"I agree so let's go!" Brenda said jumping in the air. We all left but the mood was killed, I was worried about what the future would hold, would we ever get over his death? Probably not. I closed the door to the training hall and followed them to the dining pavilion, my meal was interrupted however by a massive explosion at the front of the manor. Things are never simple huh?

YEAH! I'll be honest with you all i don't really like the path this story is taking, I feel like I can't pin Rosaline's personality right. *Sigh* oh well sorry i'm not feeling very enthusiastic now a day's. If you've read all my other stories you'd have seen they're being postponed right now for something very important, and I hope a lot of people read what i'm going to be posting because it is very important to me, and I hope you are all brutally honest with it.

SWORD-SPLOSION! RAAHAHAHAHAAAAA! Still mentally insane! XD Hope you've all enjoyed my little stories as much as I enjoy a good baptism of blood, or the pure awesome saying of LIFE, IS, PAIN!

STOP SCREAMING! :D

Oh well smiles to all and all fans of Blaze look on my profile for a poll and feel free to vote on it ;)

Blaze out XD


	6. a horrifying revalation

I forgot this, Disclaimer I do not own pokemon but I do own all of my Oc's which I will not put down because there are so many, I'm growing mentally unstable everyone! hooray! I can't feel my spleen! Well onwards toward the story!

"What's going on?" I asked my mother when I had made it to the front of the manor.

"That's what we're trying to find out" she said standing next to Rosie and Alice.

"No..." I turned to see Scorch falling to her knees.

"I-impossible" Fury Saske Sakura and Brenda fell to their knees in front of the dust cloud.

"What is it what's going on?" Alice asked looking into the slowly clearing dust.

"They're terrified isn't it obvious? They can't shake the feeling of our presence, we made them after all, they can't easily shake us" A voice said from behind the dust.

"No... you're supposed to be dead, YOU'RE ALL SUPPOSED TO DEAD!" Alice shouted clearing the remaining dust in the air with her powerful voice.

"Supposed is the key word, but we're to successful to die off that easily" the weird white figure said. It seemed to be wearing pure white armor that covered every part of it's body (Imagine spartan recruit armor except with a fancy looking T on the chest) I noticed it had something that looked like a gun strapped to it's back.

"You should't have resurfaced, Blaze destroyed what remained of you that I wasn't able to find" Alice growled angrily.

"Yes he did destroy every remaining Terachian that was left alive from you assault on our home, but he didn't destroy our fail safe" he said.

"Fail safe?" Rosie asked.

"Yes, in case we were ever wiped out we had machines built that stored our DNA and had functions that were able to recreate the people who died" he explained. "Oh but where are my manner's? I am known as Marshall, and I have a surprise for you all, I believe you lost someone and i've come to bring him back to you" Rosie and Alice gasped.

"What... how?"

"Ask him yourself, B-115 come here" I heard a loud whistling noise and looked up, I saw something coming toward the ground at incredible speed.

"Brace yourself!" Rosie shouted creating a barrier around us. Even then the shock wave of the landing sent me to my ass, when the shaking stopped I noticed a shadowy figure standing in the newly formed dust cloud.

"Wha-" I was cut of as a massive roar emanated from inside the dust cloud. It was forced away from the force of the roar, and once it cleared I saw the person that was inside the dust cloud. He was taller than Rosie by about three inch's, he wore a red T-shirt with a purple X on the chest, he wore black pant's laced with red as well as red finger less gloves laced in purple, he had red spiky hair that was tipped with black, he also wore pitch black shades.

"Th- that's not Blaze" Rosie said collapsing to her knee's.

"Correct, it's B-115 version 2, he's stronger faster and more brutal than the first" Marshall said. "I'll let you see that for yourself, B-115 kill them all except for his offspring" 115 or whatever it was roared before charging straight at us.

"Like hell you are!" Alice shouted changing back to her normal form and using her tail to strike at him. She missed though and he went straight for her his fist lashing out, Alice was able to stop him with one of her hands then struck him hard in the stomach.

"I could use a bit of help" Alice said tossing him back with her tail.

"On it!" Saske shouted. He already slammed the attacker in the face with a powerful knee, followed up by another kick right under the jaw. 115 roared and grabbed my uncle before he could recover, he was swung like a club smashing into Fury, he went limp after the shock wave of impact.

"RAAAH!" he roared and slammed his fist into Fury knocking him out cold. I was shaking in fear at what was emanating off him, it was terrifying full of rage hatred and blood lust.

"CANNON!" he was hit with a massive burst of energy. I turned left and saw Scorch keeping up the out pour of energy, I heard a roar and saw that 115 was still standing in the same place using one arm to hold off the stream of energy.

"Luxray take Rosaline and get out of here!" Rosie shouted glowing with a light red aura.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing, come on Rosaline" mother said grabbing my hand right as Scorch flew past me.

"We can't leave them here like this!" I protested pulling back.

"Now's not the time to argue! Now come inside!" she ordered. At this moment Alice was taking care of 115, struggling but she seemed to be having the best luck with him.

"Fine... let's go" I said admitting defeat. she quickly pulled me inside and we started heading upstairs, we kept heading up all the way to where the large circular window was at the front of the manor, I wasn't allowed in there so I wondered why she was taking me there. I gasped in awe when she opened the five bolt door, it was a massive armory filled with weapons of all kinds, but there was one thing they all had in common. The word 'Soul' was over every single weapon.

"Rosaline you know how to shoot right?" mother asked grabbing a massive anti tank rifle off the wall.

"Y-yes why what are we doing here?" I asked.

"Good, as to what we're doing..." she said heading over to the window and opening it. "We're killing a cheap knock off" she said taking aim.

"So what am I doing?" I asked getting nervous.

"Your taking out Marshall, and do it now before I take the shot" she said aiming down sights still. I gulped and looked on the wall's for something I knew I could use and fire very well, I finally settled on a very large mini gun, I smiled when I felt it's non existent weight. I quickly went over to my mother and placed one foot on the edge of the windowsill, I gasped when I saw what was going on outside. Alice was on the floor bleeding from a large gash in her side, Rosie was keeping it up with 115 using her small ax to deter his strike's. Marshall was still back there standing motionless watching the battle through his visor, I picked up my gun and aimed right at him.

"Boom" I said pulling the trigger. Of all the things I expected to shoot out of this, I wasn't expecting super heated spike's to fly straight at Marshall. They easily ripped through his armor piercing whatever was behind the shell, I jumped when I heard a loud bang right next to me, followed by a very loud roar of pain coming from outside. I looked and saw that 115 had a very large spike embedded in his chest, without thinking I opened fire on him too sending spike after spike into his body. His blood started to paint the ground after every rail, he started backing up from the onslaught of raining pain. But for reason's I can't explain he disappeared in a beam of light, I sighed in relief when he was gone, thanking whatever force made him disappear.

"Well he's gone for now" mother said lowering her rifle.

"For now?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, he's still alive just severely wounded, we might see him again in a week or so. that should be about how long it takes, or if I actually hit his heart then that would give us an extra week"

"Oh..." we placed our guns back and jumped out the window to help out the other's.

"Th-thanks honey" Rosie said after I had picked her up. After I had helped her up I had to shock Scorch a couple time's to get her conscious, I had to shock Fury five time's before he woke up.

"Ow... they sure did make him stronger than before" Scorch said rubbing her head.

"No kidding, one hit! One hit is all it took for me to drop stone cold" Fury said tapping a small gash in his head that oozed out a dark liquid.

"Aaaaah..." Saske groaned holding a large bleeding cut on his forehead. The ground where the blood hit promptly froze solid, Sakura had already healed the other's and had made her way to him.

"Mother, who was that?" I asked. She looked away as if she didn't want to answer, I asked again.

"That... was a pale imitation of your... f-father" she stuttered out.

"M-my f-f-father?" I asked. Shocked didn't even cover it, she did say imitation though, what was my father really like? Surely he did look incredibly similar to 115, but he can't possibly act the same could he? Mother just nodded while the other's all had pained looks on their face's.

"Don't worry, it was merely a clone of your father, a messed up and flawed clone I might add" Alice said.

"Don't worry, I know he must be absolutely nothing like my real father... but I wasn't expecting my first look at my father was going to be when he was trying to kill everyone" I said in disappointment.

_Don't worry, you'll meet him in better light one day..._

I snapped my head up looking around, I could have sworn I heard a voice but it didn't come from anyone here.

"Rosaline are you okay?" Sakura asked me putting her hand on my forehead.

"Huh? Oh, yeah i'm fine" I said turning to look at the few crater's in the ground. Somehow the front of the manor received no damage whatsoever and stood perfectly fine, however the shaking brought out a crowd from inside the manor, each one had a look of shock on their face's.

"W-was that?" my big sister Gaudry tried to say.

"No... no it wasn't him" Rosie said standing up.

"Well then who the hell was that!" Giratina shouted close to tear's.

"It was a fucking FAKE! Don't you think it hurt's me too when I saw my husband trying to kill me?!" Rosie shouted tear's falling from her eye's. "But we can't focus on that right now! From this point on we are at war! I will not have this copy ruining my husbands good name, I am ordering everyone who is able to hold onto a soul weapon at all time's!" she shouted sadness replaced by cold fury. Everyone gasped at that, I was fairly surprised as well.

"Does that mean we're shooting to kill?" Lopunny asked quietly.

"Yes, if you see him shoot to kill, remember it's not Blaze and it will not hesitate to kill you first" she responded harshly making Lopunny cringe.

"If any of you hesitate when pulling the trigger think of this, would Blaze ever look at any of you without his honest smile? Would he ever just attack you for no reason? Would he EVER harm you in blood lust?!" Alice shouted. She was met with steely gazes and looks of determination. "Then don't let this monstrosity ruin his good name, let it not tarnish his kind and caring heart which we've all seen and felt!" she shouted again. This time she was actually met by roars and shouts of agreement.

"Well thing's are going to get a lot more busy in the coming day's" I said looking up at the sun. I was mentally preparing for what was going to come in the future, and looking forward to the next meeting with that misty entity. Thing's were starting to look up, I thought with a smile.

YEAH! Things are heating up even more in the Masterson household, if your wondering why he's B-115 it's his serial number, as in number in which he's been created. In gain loss and parties I believe I said Blaze was created from Dna stored by the Terachian race, which is how he and his siblings were all made. The reason they had an armory full of the only thing that can actually kill Blaze and the others is just in case Blaze ever lost his mind to his dark side, so they can have a chance of stopping him. If you've read all my other stories you'd have seen they're being postponed right now for something very important, and I hope a lot of people read what i'm going to be posting because it is very important to me, and I hope you are all brutally honest with it.

KEEP THE BLOOD POURING! EVEN more mentally unstable! XD Hope you've all enjoyed my little stories as much as I enjoy going more insane than usual! HAHAHA I love insanity! remember to leave comments and whatever else you feel like in review's. Accepting OC's for Terachian soldiers or commanders.

STOP SCREAMING! :D

Oh well smiles to all and all fans of Blaze look on my profile for a poll and feel free to vote on it ;)

Till next time!

Blaze out XD


End file.
